Black Knight's Fortress
This Quest can be started by talking to Sir X Dharok Sir Amik Varze, located on the second floor in the western tower of the White Knight's Castle in Falador. You MUST! be able to evade or Defeat lvl 33 black knights. the required items are a cabbage, to drop into the potion, a iron chainbody and bronze helm to access the fortress. Food is recommended for low levelled players.To start, speak to Sir Amik Varze on the 3rd floor of the White Knight's Castle in western Falador. He may be found on the West side of the castle. Sir Amik will ask you to check on the Black Knight's Fortress and hand you a Dossier of information. The fortress is located North of Ice Mountain, just South of the Wilderness Wall. The fortress is not very far from Falador, so players may simply run North to reach it. To enter the fortress you must wear the bronze med helm and iron chainbody, No other armour is acceptable. If you are unsure as to whether or not you will be able to defeat (or survive against) the black knights, there are 3 of them just outside for you to test if you are able to defeat them. If you feel that you cannot defeat the black knights, it is recommended to run past all of the knights as none are required to be defeated in order to complete the quest. Enter the "sturdy door" on the South side of the fortress. As you will be wearing the same equipment as all of the guards, you will be permitted entrance into the fortress. After entering the fortress, go through the fake wall directly in front of you. Next, climb up two ladders (two floors up), and you will be on the roof. Go south and climb the ladder to go down one floor. You will see a door to your east; go through it into the adjacent room and take the ladder up. Take the ladder immediately to the East down, and you will find yourself in a room with an altar. Exit the room and climb down the ladder Southwest of the room. Go down the pathway, and you will find a ventilation grill at the end. Listen at the grill, and you will overhear a conversation below you. The Black Knights have commissioned a witch to brew them an invincibility potion, and will need to find a way to stop them. Make sure you have a cabbage with you, and return to the entrance of the castle. This time, instead of going through the wall immediately in front of you, go to the East, next to the door, there is a Black Knight you have to kill. Go into the room with a large banquet hall, and then go up the ladder. Head along the hallway and go through the wall at the end. You will be in a room with a large hole in the floor. Right-click on your cabbage and use it on the hole. Make sure you right-click the cabbage as left-clicking it will result in your player eating it. Doing so will require you to get another cabbage and return back to the fortress. After you throw the cabbage down the hole, the potion will be ruined, and the Black Knights' plans will have been foiled. Now that you have successfully foiled the Black Knight's plans, return to Sir Amik Varze and inform him of the good news. He will be pleased and reward you accordingly. Congratulations, quest complete!